Nothing And Everything
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Michael is missing. Sam, Fi and Maddie try to find him. But where is he? They have lost all communication with him, and fear the worst. Michael Whumpage. Mike/Fi Fluff. R&R's are greatly appreciated and loved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – M.I.A

"Sam… I'll see what I can do"

Michael gave him a comforting smile, nodding. He had asked Michael to help out with another friend of his, Once again. Michael could never say "No". He knew Sam would never do so to him. It wasn't the fact he felt he had to help him either. He wanted to and at times needed to. He never looked down on Sam for asking for his help; he knew Sam could possibly do it himself; at times he began to wonder if Sam asked just to be with him at times. Who really knew what his motives were at times. Sam hid his deep feelings with Michael, just like Michael tried to with him. They could see right through each other most of the times, but left the words trapped inside. They didn't need to express them; they knew their friendship was strong, like Brothers. Every time Sam would call Michael "brother" in a sentence, or randomly throwing it in instead of his usual nicknames for Michael. He knew he meant it; it wasn't just a name to him. It had meanings, very strong meanings. Sam would give his life for him. It was the same for Michael for him, but he never showed it.

Sam returned Michael's smile with a large grin. Turning his back to him and heading out the door. Calling out over his shoulder, raising his arms and waving out to him.

"Thanks Mikey… "

The door is slammed shut. Leaving Michael to his thoughts.

…..

"Mike, give me a call back"

Sam vexed ending the call. He shoved his phone back into his pocket as he bellicosely opened up Michael's door to the Loft. Moving inside; he looked around for an ephemeral check, but he found Fi lying on Michael's bed. Lazing about and sighing out loud; she darted up and glanced straight to the door..

"Oh.. It's you… I was hoping it'd be Michael…"

She scoffed. Raising an eyebrow at him. Rolling over and grunting loudly. Showing just how exasperated she was that it was in fact him that walked into the Loft. Sam rolled his eyes at her as she flopped back into Michael's bed and gave out a long dried out sigh. Ignoring him.

"Waiting on Michael?"

He roughly asked, digging his head into the fridge grabbing a beer. Leaning out he took a brief look at her, she just laid there in her own world. Her mind elsewhere. Even though he knew she was, he cooked up a conversation with her to avoid any awkward silences or still air. She shook her head at Sam, who else would she be waiting for? She jumped off the bed and headed over to the work bench. Leaning over it she eyed Sam deceitfully…

"Who else would I be waiting on?"

Shrugging her shoulders, a hint of a smile across her lips. She watched Sam for a moment, she noticed a hint of concern crossing his face as he sipped his beer; small sips.. He was barely touching it. Something was wrong. Not only that; he didn't have a comeback…

"What's on your mind, Sam?"

She rested her elbows on the bench, her hands clasped together under her chin holding her face upright. Waiting him carefully. He looked at her for a moment; his eyes drew back to his bottle.

He knew Fi had an idea that something was troubling him. Exhaling loudly he placed his bottle down and gave her a puzzled look.

"I've been trying to reach Michael for around two hours now –

He was interrupted instantly by Fi scoffing and grunting…

"Oh so I'm not the only one who he's ignoring then?"

She growled at Sam before taking her phone in the hands and dialling Michael's number. Shortly after, she slammed her phone on the bench, grunting and turning away from Sam. Pissed off.

"Message bank…"

Obviously she has had the same response more than once. She took a look at Sam, a sense of guilt rushed over his face. She could see he was beating himself up about something related to Michael's disappearance. She scoffed and had to ask, but he looked at her carefully,

"I asked Mike to meet up with an old friend of mine at The Carlito's … for a job"

She listened. Raising an eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips and studying him carefully..

"When was this?"

She asked softly. This wasn't his fault.. yet… as far as she was concerned. Although she could still see the rush of guilt and fear clouding over him, fast.

"Two hours ago"

He bluntly replied. He had been trying to reach him to see how the meeting went with his friend. He was concerned and curious, but now he was just worried. His mind racing, uncertain of his choice to get Michael involved. Roughly running his hand through his hair, restless.

"… This friend, do you trust him?"

She cocked an eyebrow, she started to feel the vibe. She began to wonder where he was, why he wasn't answering his phone.. Before he could reply, the loud screech and bang of Michaels' door is reverberated through the loft. Drawing Sam and Fi's attention. Looking over to see Madeline bursting in. Screaming as she scanned the room, finding Michael missing at the scene.

"Where is Michael?"

She yelled at them, starting for them. A lit cigarette in one hand dangling from her fingers. She cocked her eyebrow at Sam; the almost full beer startled her immediately. She could see the utter concern written all over his face. Fi too… she studied them for a moment. She was distraught herself; looking down at the work bench for a moment. Fi noticed and stepped closer to Madeline, somewhat comforting her, she didn't know why she was. But she felt she needed it.

"I need to speak with him, we had an argument last night… and … I feel terrible!"

Madeline shook her head, her voice somewhat shook with her. She was distraught of their argument. She felt she was wrong and worded her sentences wrong to him that he got the wrong idea. They both left it hard headed and angry. She felt it was all her fault.. But at the same time, he didn't listen to her as usual.. and it angered her..

Fi cleared her throat and turned to Sam, searching and waiting for her answer. Clearing her throat, she lowered her voice…

"Well Sam?"

She reminded him quickly of her query. Curious and determined to know exactly what and who this person was. Sam licked his lips, his hand rested on the bottle before him. He still hadn't taken anymore sips. So Hesitant and uncertain. They all could have been restless about nothing; but there was a burning feeling inside that something wasn't right, something was wrong.. very wrong.

"Her? Yeah we go way back…"

He looked at her; he knew his response wasn't going to fix her concerns whatsoever. He wasn't going to lie about it either. Nothing he could have made up or said would fix any of their thoughts and anxieties.

"How many times have you used that line to describe an old friend of yours, Sam?"

She sighed deeply; not convinced anymore. She turned to Madeline who watched them closely and quietly. Her hands rested on her hips, a puzzled look upon her face.

"How about you give her a call?"

Nodding, Sam dug into his pant pockets to receive his cell phone. Dialling his friend's number. He growled loudly as he again received a message bank, frustrated even more he spat and slid his phone across the work bench. Both contacts were out of reach. This was becoming extremely odd to him; both of them never missed a call and always got back to him.

"I'm going to go down to the Carlito's and see if anyone had seen him"

Sam growled before storming out, heading towards the door in a frantic rush. He was filled with so much guilt and adrenaline; he couldn't shake this horrible feeling off. It was glued to him, sticking to him. He hated it.. He knew something was wrong, very wrong and he wasn't sure what he could do.

Fi and Madeline tailed Sam and rushed out of Michael's loft, right behind Sam.. Wanting to speak to Michael for their own personal reasons.

….

Madeline, Fi and Sam split up and roamed the Carlito's grounds. Fi asked the waitresses and cooks who knew of Michael and had seen him more than once. Sam did the same and asked regulars who shook their heads in response of seeing him. Sam dashed around and almost asked everyone… his eyes darting around the tables, looking at every person who remotely resembled Michael or his lady friend. Fi aggressively jumped from corner to corner, even sneaking into the male's bathroom. She came back out and scouted the outside.. Like Sam; she narrowed her eyes on everyone who had any resemblance to Michael.. She wanted to punch him if he had his phone off and flirting with this lady friend of Sam's… She hated the thought; but at the same time wanted it to be just that… just to spite him.

Her eyes narrowed the roads until she spotted Michael's charger, parked just out on the side close by. She darted for it instantly, running towards it. She searched it, looking for any evidence of where he could have gone or who he was with. Grunting out loud, she threw her hands about and rested against the driver's side door. She wanted to scream of frustration… How sloppy was Michael being!

Sam and Madeline closely turned up at Michael's abandoned car. Madeline took out a fresh cigarette and lit it instantly after stopping next to Fi..

"So I take it, he's not here?"

She eyed the black beauty before her, taking a close look at it before taking a large puff of her cigarette. Exhaling loudly, a large puff of smoke escaping her lips. She held in her concerns and tried to think logically and positively. As did Fi and Sam.. There must be a simple explanation for this.

"Where is…. Michael?"

**_Author's Note:_**

_Dreams are amazing, guess where this fic came from? This will be a short fic. Not near as long as "Carry Me" in which I am taking a break from; since my last chapter hadn't had much feedback at all (to those who had, I thank you intensely)…. We'll see if I continue this one; depends on the feedback R&R. So please, keep them up and let me know if you're interested in where this is headed and want more etc. Please.. They are what keep me writing, if I get none… I don't get any inspiration or motivation to write, at all. It may be rusty at the moment and I apologize, I'll patch it up next chapter – if there will be one._


	2. Chapter 2  Alliance

Chapter 2 – Alliance

Sam's phone vibrates and sings a loud tone, alarming himself, Fi and Madeline instantly. Madeline watched him closely; hoping and praying it was Michael.. but also, she was pissed off she wasn't called first if it was in fact him. Fi was the same; looking at sam with envy as he placed his cell phone to his ear.

"Sam Axe…"

He answered, hesitant on his choice of words. Uncertain of the response and voice he was about to be exposed to; hoping it was Michael. He stood there for a moment, waiting for a reply. Clearing his throat he began to gather his thoughts on another greeting before the ruffling sounds on the other end startled him.

"Samuel Axe…"

The tone low, mechanical. They were using a voice changer. Static and vibrations interfered with the quality of feedback. He swallowed deeply; trying to relieve his throat of the large lump lodged in his throat; guilt. He looked at Fi and Madeline before looking down at his shoes. He knew the person was going to continue their sentence, he waited impatiently. Sweat started to crawl down his face… Miami's heat was scorching down on them.

"I have your friend"

The voice struck him, hard. He stayed calm, trying to fight his emotions, shield them from showing. He didn't want Fi and Madeline reacting; He knew they'd act out and scream. Demanding answers. That is something he knew he couldn't have happening. He stayed calm and closed his eyes softly, thinking. Gathering his thoughts he exhaled deeply before giving out his reply.

"Which friend?"

With two deep breathes, the mysterious voice replied with a sense of deviation hinted in its tone.

"The Girl"

A sense of relief attacked him; he felt bad for feeling that sudden relief that it wasn't Michael.. he could feel the shivers as he mentioned it was his lady friend. He couldn't quite pin down his feelings, they were scattered everywhere. He was lost in his own world for a moment; unsure of anything that he was feeling. He was worried about his lady friend, of course…

"And the Boy"

The words gutted him. Lowering his head in disgust and guilt. He hissed and growled at himself. His palm across his forehead, wiping and rubbing it. He was instantly angered deeply with himself. He knew who they were, there was no guessing game. They had Denise and Michael. Thinking strongly.. He took a deep breath in and gathered his thoughts together…

"I want you and the two women accompanying you to meet me at 19 Loquat Ave..Do you need to write it down?"

Sam's gut wrenched as the mystery being mentioned Fi and Madeline before him. They could obviously see him, watching him. Taunting and haunting him. Sam knew the two before him could see something was very wrong. Madeline cocked an eyebrow..

"Sam… are you going to let us know what is going on? Or just stand there in a pile of your own sweat?  
>She had that rusty and aggressive tone within her speech, she knew something was up and wanted answers; she hated seeing Sam try to take it all on by himself. He had them to explain to, to let them in and find a way of it…<p>

Sam was soon hearing the dial tone, he looked to Fi then back to Madeline. Hesitation attacking him, he forced himself to tell them what was going on…His throat thick and dry, incapable of speech; but he forced it.

"We have to head to 19 Loquat Ave, They have Denise and Mike"

"They? Who has my son!"

She didn't care for Denise; for all she knew it was all her doing. According to her.

"What! You let Michael meet a client by himself and now look; he's a hostage… good going, Sam!... you let him walk straight into a trap!"

Madeline and Fi spoke their minds instantly; they weren't taking it easy nor did they keep in any feelings towards Sam. They instantly blamed him; he only felt more pressured and guilty from their words.. it killed him inside. He further more believed it was his own fault.

"I don't know who they are Madeline; they had a voice changer…. "

Shaking his head, his face red from distress and a hint of betrayal. He felt like he wasn't being smart, he did in fact let Michael meet with the client alone, he thought he could handle it alone… He didn't think anything of it. He trusted his lady friend, Denise. He too didn't think much of it; he trusted Sam's judgement.. Where did he go wrong? He sighed deeply, trying his best to keep himself at bay. He was still struck with the feeling he was still being watched. Taking a glance around the area, carefully. His eyes narrowing on top of buildings and into crowds… if they were smart, they'd have darted off long before they ended the call.

Everything was light hearted at the moment; they didn't know exactly how much trouble Michael was in, they knew nothing of the conditions they were in. None of it was written down for them. Their minds just had to run around with thoughts and ideas on what was to come. Fi scoffed, she had believing that it was nothing, just a hopefully person wanting attention and grabbed the wrong person.. But she began to wonder what exactly they had said to Sam, what made him so startled. He wasn't feeding them all the information they needed.

Arriving at the targeted destination. Sam reached for his colt in his belt bucket from behind his back. Uncertain on what he was going to do, just walk in? This person seemed very hostile towards him; his mind attacked him with so many ways to make his entrance. He began to wonder his Denise and Michael were even inside. The instructions and orders were so biased and simple. No details whatsoever. Before he could even think ahead, Fi stormed inside. Guns drawn and screaming out for Michael; fed up of Sam's slowness and over thinking. She had the largest feeling this was nothing serious; nothing more than a harmless person wanting trouble.

Turning the hallway's corner, to her left. She is eye to eye with a gunman, swinging he fists and leg swiftly, drop kicking him in the face. Hitting the floor hard, she stepped over them and continued on. Rushing and desperate to find Michael. Her gun in guard, she turned to see Sam and Madeline coming in slowly, watching her back. Madeline eyed the body unconscious as she stepped over it, carefully. Sam tried calling out to Fi, but her mind was elsewhere…

"Sam Axe"

Turning to look over his shoulder; where the voice came from. He was soon sharing the darkness with the gunmen beside him. Knocked out quickly, unable to see who it was.. As he fell, Madeline gasped and started for Fi, who was too occupied on finding Michael, unaware of Sam lying comatose. She turned briefly, glancing over seeing Madeline by her side, her hands grabbed her arm. Fi aimed her gun at them, but they quickly ducked behind the wall, a chuckle escaped their lips. They wore a black mask over their mouth, a thick black hoddie, covering their face. Their clothing was so thick and dark, filled with padding and pockets. The bullet missed them, only just… She grunted and moved closer, she is soon pushed and shoved into the wall, Madeline lost her footing, falling flat on her buttocks, she screamed.. She felt pathetic for a moment; she faced away from Fi and looked around for a moment. Fi was pinned against the wall, hand over her mouth. Keeping and restraining her from screaming her lungs out… His eyes glued to her, she lost her grip of her gun, her body dropped from the sudden touch…

"Shhh Fi!...They'll…"

Michael is soon pulled back and struck hard with the butt of their gun. The mysterious person watched Michael drop to the floor before them. Looking over to Fi who was still in shock of Michael's unexpected touch. She could see the strain and fear in his eyes.. He was worried for her, extremely scared for her. Michael had managed to get away, unharmed until now.. She hated herself for being so irrational once again.

Madeline swiftly moved up and stood beside Fi, making sure she wasn't taken away. Her eyes narrowed down to Sam on the floor by her, but she was soon thrown off her feet as she noticed Michael unconscious as well.. She gasped and turned to Fi before the Mysterious person came face to face with Fi. Madeline grunted loudly. She wasn't sure on what she was going to do; scared and frozen.

She is soon face to face with the enemy; pulling down their mask covering their mouth, a smirk crossed their lips.. Fi was in utter shock; it was a women..

"You're just who I wanted"

_**Author Note:**_

_Sorry for shortness and Rustiness guys! Trying my best as much as I can. Thankyou for all of your support, feedback and inspiring reviews! You guys keep me writing and wanted to do more and more! Keep it up please _


	3. Chapter 3  Under My Skin

Chapter 3 – Under My Skin

Taking off the mask and hoddie completely, her jet black hair swayed and fell down. Piercing light blue eyes, she stared deeply into Fi's eyes; a smirk crossed her crimson red lips. She pulled Fi into the kitchen area, pulling out her .45 double action colt.. She pushed Fi over to lean against the large kitchen bench. The weapon in aim of her, she turned to see over her shoulder. She then looked at the kitchen door, seeing another hidden person enter who brought Madeline in. Black mask and hoddie, they held Madeline closely but firmly. Placing her down on a stool that sat at the large bench. They kept watch over them until the mystery women walked out, getting a hold of Michael and Sam.

Grunting Michael found himself elsewhere, but still on the floor. He instantly pulled himself up. His head spun for a moment, a surge of pain attacked his temple. Blinking to regain his sight, he looked around, finding Fi and Madeline at the kitchen bench. Their faces filled with shock and awe. Sam sat beside him, not moving. He just watched Michael awake. The two near Fi and Madeline noticed Michael's movements, the hidden came down to them and watched over them, their gun aimed at them. The usual gesture of "if you move, we'll shoot "same old routine, blah blah. It was nothing new to them. They were too use to it. Typical tactics.

If didn't scare them, it was just a shrug of their shoulders. The amount of times they had heard that same demand and it never following through; poker face.. A bluff. These two, they didn't seem very dangerous, sure they could hit you over the head with the butt of a revolver or whatever, but to shoot and murder someone? They weren't capable. Someone else was running this little party. The look in their eyes, they held a lot of anger but so much more confusion. Not sure on what exactly they were doing or what they were meant to be doing. Uncertain of who they were, except they knew Sam's name. Michael already had these two figured out.. Anyone was capable of hitting someone in they felt they needed to.

"You've got me, so what is it you want me for?"

Sam croaked, assessing the situation. He too could see just how unsettled and unorganised these two were. He could see just how unprepared and uncertain they were. It wasn't hard, it was almost too easy to see pass their frozen eyes. They were trying to scare them. Denise was sat upon a stool near Fi and Madeline, her face scarred with terror. She kept her eyes glued on Sam, the only one she knew. Sam turned to her and gave her a settling look; trying to let her know everything was ok – that it wasn't her fault.

"It's alright, Denise…."

He voiced his thoughts as he nodded to her softly. She was petrified, her eyes occasionally staring at the guns they had drawn, she had no idea these two wouldn't shoot; it was only known to Fi, Sam and Michael. Even Madeline had a hint that these two weren't prepared to shoot any of them.

.. Fi watched them for a moment, but her mind kept replaying Michael's attempt to keep her from harm's way, the fear that struck upon his face.. He was frightened for a reason. Why? They seemed so harmless. Michael carefully watched Fi, studying her face. Maybe he was just warning her of the incoming attack? Or the other person with them? She couldn't figure it all out, he just looked so anxious. She turned to see Michael; their eyes locked. The fright had faded upon his face; he was stuck in his own world; figuring out just how to get out. It was rather simple, really. The two had nothing but two weapons and themselves; who looked like they had no martial arts experience whatsoever. Turning to Madeline he made she was unharmed before turning to the mysterious beauty, was she going to give Sam his answer?

"I need all of you…"

She snapped. Making her statement heard. Looking at all four of them. Her hand still in guard with her gun. Now it was all of them? Who in the world was it she really needed and wanted? Did they not only need Sam, but Fi? Or every one of them? They were showing misleading messages, lying. What the hell was going on? It was all a complete mess. None of their words were concrete. Spilled and filled with lies. When were they going to get the truth, the real information? When will they stop playing pathetic little games, they thought they were in charge. It almost made Michael laugh. They had no control over the scene whatsoever.

"Actually… I don't need her"

She pointed over to Denise, who shook and screeched as she aimed the gun at her. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave off a small chuckle after Denise flinched and cried.

"I just used her to get to you four"

She finished her sentence shrugging her shoulders and sighed deeply. Michael gave himself a puzzled look; why us four? Why was his mother involved? She had nothing to do with any of his "jobs"… He began to get more confused; how did they know of Himself, Fi and Madeline if they asked for Sam? It was all too unclear and making his head swirl. Nothing she had said so far was making any sense; it was beginning to piss him off…

"Well.. Could you stop sending us misleading messages and get on with it?"

Sam spoke Michael's mind, he too was fed up. None of it made sense, and he wanted to just slap the bitch around a bit. Was this going to be a torture fest? Did they want information? Did they want one of them? What the hell did they want?

"Sure"

Another voice is heard before three shots are fired, Denise falls backwards quickly and hard. Landing on her back, blood poured from her neck, she was struck in the throat. Gasping and choking on her own blood, she struggled to breathe, struggling to stay awake.. The surge of pain and sudden shock was too much; it wasn't long until she gave into darkness. Two shots followed the fatal shot to Denise, striking the Mystery women and the other in the back of their head; a quick and easy shot. Madeline and Fi flinched at the sudden lifeless bodies before them, frozen and unsure what to do or think.

Michael and Sam looked at the direction the shots were fired from, starting for it slowly.. Sam went down to Denise, double checking her vital signs. He sat with her for a moment… devastated. His head hung there for a moment, closing his eyes. She was just an innocent woman… she didn't have to be tortured like this, she obviously had other issues in her life, she didn't need this. She had two young boys and a loving husband; they robbed them of their loved one, their mother and his adoring wife. Sam clenched his fists and teeth, trying to obtain his sudden rush of rage …

Michael made his way to the kitchen door but is stopped by the mystery gunmen, stepping inside the doorframe. A Desert Eagle 50 calibre handgun in hand. Michael stepped back, in shudder… disbelief, but it wasn't something he didn't expect. He was almost in too much shock to speak, he cleared his throat and tried to think of what he was going to do, but his eyes narrowed the highly powered handgun within his grasp, already cocked and ready for another round of shooting if it were possible. Stepping back towards Madeline and Fi; guarding them, shielding them from the dangerous marksmen, Fi stood up and stepped behind Michael, almost awaiting him to fall backwards…

"Hey Kid!"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for Rustiness; I get the feeling this chapter is a little dull and written quite badly, sorry! If you have no idea who said the last line, then you don't know Burn Notice ;) lol. Hopefully it's clear enough for you all. Hope this is decent enough and worth the wait. Let me know if it's doing well and that you're all interested. Please tell me what you like about it etc. All of your feedback really helps me improve and inspire me to write more and more frequently. Your feedback goes a very long way!_


	4. Chapter 4  No way out

Chapter 4 – No way out

"Larry…"

Michael stepped back slowly; before lashing his surrendered hands down, placing his right hand over Larry's grasp on his gun, his left hand cupped his hand, smacking his arms hard, downwards. Knocking the gun out of his firm grip. Spinning Larry's body around, Michael tripped him quickly. Fi wanted to join in; but she let Michael take the lead, she stayed close to Madeline. There was no telling how Larry would react.

As soon as Sam heard the name; he instantly darted over and narrowed his eyes on the murdering marksmen. His eyes filled with rage, the bastard he hated so deeply. Starting towards them fiercely He moved swiftly and struck Larry from behind; taking over Michael's position as he was inches away from placing him in his own headlock..

"You bastard"

Larry laughed; even being held in an extremely tight headlock by someone he detested deeply. He still laughed at the situation. His eyes glued to Michael's as he came into view. Fi grabbed a hold of his gun and handed it over to Michael.

"What are you doing, Larry?"

Michael firmly asked him, wanting answers. No matter what he did; he couldn't get rid of him. Unless he listened to Fi; and put a bullet in him seemed to be the only way to actually end his come backs and disturbing his life.. even more so than it already was. Still laughing, he winked at Michael before kicking raising his knee, pulling his leg back. Kicking Sam in the groin… scattering backwards, Sam stumbled backwards into Fi. Groaning and spitting as the burning sensation attacked his groin…Launching forwards, Larry pounced into Michael; aiming to grasp his weaponry. Michael managed to block his hands from diving at his loaded gun, his arms blocked him, but he lost focus in his feet; falling backwards. Michael fell hard on his back, breaking Larry's fall…

Sam and Fi launched quickly at Larry, Fi placed him in a headlock.. But he just laughed, Fi watched him until Michael raised his hands, surrendering.. Why? She turned to Larry again; who looked grunted and pulled back slowly… Larry smirked.

"I wouldn't sweetheart"

Sam and Fi stepped back; the deadly 50 calibre was pressed against Michael's chest. Positioned in a one shot kill; straight at the heart. Madeline shook violently; but she could feel the anger building inside her; who the hell was this man. Sam growled at him for a moment; they had no weapons on them, at least he didn't know where his was anymore.. Neither did Fi, she and Sam have lost their weapons in the first brawl with the others as they entered.

"You wouldn't shoot Mike"

Sam watched him, his eyes fixed on him. Heavily watching his finger pressed so firmly against the trigger. He knew Larry wouldn't do it; he loved him too much to end him. After all; he obviously needed him or them to do something for him, so it wasn't going to end right then and there. For sure.. Larry snarled at him; he was right and he knew it. But it only pissed him off further..

"Don't play with me Sam.. You don't know what I'm capable of"

He spat at him, pulling Michael up by his Pascal blue shirt. The gun still pressed against his chest, he pulled him forwards, using him as a force shield against "Team Westen". His eyes fixed on Fi, he knew she'd attempt an attack; she was wild and he knew it.

"OH I know you're a psychopath, but you wouldn't harm Mike"

He was certain the man wouldn't harm him, shrugging his shoulders. He awaited what he'd come up with next. The man was sadistic, and they all knew it. Madeline didn't know of him; and reacted to Sam taunting him, second guessing him.. the man with her son's life In his hands.

"Sam!.. What are you doing?"

She shrieked at him, angry at Sam's choice of words. Michael snapped his head up to see Madeline; he looked at her firmly before Sam came into his view, standing extremely close to Larry.

"I wouldn't tempt me Sam.."

Larry growled at him, giving him a study before sighing deeply. Sam smiled; he knew Larry wouldn't harm Michael, it was too obvious. Fi settled Madeline, giving her calm words and letting her know a little about Larry to comfort her worries. "He's a psychopath, Madeline…" She is stopped by Madeline screeching "I can see that!" pointing over to the mad man with her son at gunpoint. Fi couldn't help but give a small smile, continuing "but he adores Michael, so he's highly unlikely to harm him" She finished and looked over, seeing Sam getting closer to Larry, standing directly before him, hands clenched. "Highly unlikely? I don't like those odds, there's still chance he will" she grunted and tried to hide her quivering hands.

"You're getting angry at me; because you know it's true"

Sam did what he could to distract him, so Michael could strike and remove himself from his position. He made sure Michael didn't have a chance to get Larry's attention, trying desperately to keep the man's gaze upon him. Frustrated, Larry dropped his shoulders and struck Sam in the cheek, fed up with him.. Hell; he'd always been frustrated with him, he loathed him for making Michael the "softy" he was today. Michael moved back from the gun pressed against his chest, his hands up in surrender.. He knew Larry would do far worst; so he stayed where he was for the time being.

Snapping his face to the left, Sam chuckled slightly.. Rubbing the bruised cheek; he looked at Larry cautiously..

"I rest my case…."

He smirked before receiving another smash to the face. Larry loved it; he has wanted to cause Sam some sort of pain for a long time, he hated him…

"I've wanted to do that for a long time"

He mocked loudly before looking up at Fiona and Madeline. Michael watched him carefully before clearing his throat..

"What do you want, Larry?"

He asked, his voice low and firm. He knew the man had plans.. But he wasn't sure what plans and who they involved. None of it was clear; but he was certain he wasn't going to let them go easy. Larry smiled with glee as Michael spoke; almost jumping out of his skin with happiness. He was waiting for Michael to ask; he knew he would be itching to know what was going on and why he needed them.

"Finally, the kid asks!... I want all of you to help me with something"

He spins around and looks at them all, a wicked grin sat upon his lips. He smiled and made sure they were all listening and paying attention. His eyes stopped at Fiona; searching her eyes carefully. He kept his gun in view; he knew Fi would be plotting ideas as to get Michael away from him. But he had his own ideas.

"I have something for all of you to do; so don't worry Mom, you won't be left out"

Larry knew this would strike a nerve with Michael. He turned to him and smiled. Deviously and cunningly. He watched him.

"My Mom isn't doing anything.. Leave her out of this, Larry"

He softly spoke, his eyes filled with anger striking him. He could feel the sudden pulsation of adrenaline. He wasn't going to let his Mother in any of this; she didn't need to be. Larry laughed at Michael; he knew he would say something along those lines, he was too soft for him.. He reviled it.

"Oh come on Michael…

He stomped his foot down, rolling his head and eyes. Here it goes… Saint Michael. He continued quickly.

"I'm going to be with her, she'll just sit back and watch! She's my partner in crime whilst you, Fiona and Mr. Wet Blanket here do my dirty work… it'll be fun, Michael!"

He finished and smiled widely. He could see the anger rise within him; but it only made him chuckle. Moving over to Madeline, he took her arm and entraps his with hers and pulled her towards him. His gun still in aim of Michael. His eyes sharp, he watched Fiona and Sam carefully. He could feel the strident tension within the room; all he could do was lark.

"Why the long face, Kid!... you haven't heard the fun part yet!"  
>He whipped a wider smile before continuing his strategy, he knew Michael wouldn't say much else, he held his mother and he knew for certain the man would do what he needed if he didn't get his way. It was Larry after all; he never cared about anyone but himself, how many bodies it took… Nothing mattered, only Money and himself.<p>

"The part where you start killing people?"

He vaguely stated. He knew Larry was going to assassinate someone. However, Michael found It strange that he needed their help all the sudden, maybe it was more than one body. With Larry, anything was possible.

"Oh now, come one Michael!"

He lowered his shoulders and pouted. Wearing a large frown, pouting his lower lip. He sulked for a moment before blowing a large smile, erasing the little pout. He wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders and pulled him in close; so he could be face to face, eye to eye with his mother.

"You're going to do what I ask"

His voice razor sharp and demanding. He knew that Michael was aware of what that tone was and wasn't going to go against it.

"All of you"

He finished with a endearing smile before clearing his throat. Licking his lips quickly, before pinning his eyes on Madeline. She shuddered within his arms, wishing she could reach for her son and not have to let go. Horrified. Michael's eyes stayed on Larry; he knew exactly what he was like, watching his every move.

"Now, can we get a move on? I'm bored standing here.. Let's go get 'em!"

He waved his hand around; rounding them all up to head out the door. His eyes darted from Madeline then straight to Fiona. He couldn't help but be cautious with her, he knew she was a feisty one. Michael stayed behind everyone, being led out with the gun edged into his back, firmly. Larry's coarse hand pressed on his shoulder as he walked and observed the group. Pinching Michael's shoulder; a sign of a warning. A warning to do what he said or else. Wincing at the sudden pinch and strain to his muscle. Michael kept his gaze upon Madeline, who walked in front of him.. her small, steady and shaken legs.. She hated the fact she couldn't see him…

…..

"Here's the plan kid, I want you and the feisty Fiona to pose as newly wed's on your honeymoon and get your room, reserved under the surname "Sade"… be creative with your first name's if you wan't… I don't care"

Finishing his first command, he then looked to Sam with a hint of disgust as he eyed Sam's large colourful shirt.

"Sam… you're going to observe the building, check how many security guards and how many are on the bottom floor and the 8th…"

Before he could continue, Sam gave him a puzzled look; turning to Michael, who shared the same look..

"Alright; wise guy, what's on your mind?... let me hear it"  
>He snarled at Sam before shooting his eyes back from Michael to him; his eyes steady and filled with venom. He would love an opportunity to clobber him again, he hated how he had changed Michael; or at least that's what he believed.<p>

"You haven't already checked out how the security mechanism, Larry?... that's sloppy, even for you!"

He threw his hand about a bit; shrugging his shoulders in disbelief at Larry's poor management on his little job. Sam knew he'd get it for that, but he didn't care.. he loved mocking and humiliating him. They shared the same hatred towards one another. Clenching his first, his hand on Sam's shoulder he laughed for a moment before throwing his fist hard into Sam's abdomen. Sam huffed and expectorated, his knees almost bowed from the sudden gush of pain striking his stomach..

Madeline jumped from the swift movements and attack on Sam, screeching "God!" as Sam lowered himself in agony from the impact, Fi comforted her whispering "it's alright Madeline", her hands upon her shoulders in security as she quivered…

Steadying himself; he respired heavily and managed to look up at Larry; a smile crossed his lips as he chuckled.

"I take that as a no? Did I hurt your feelings, Larry?"

Sam have him a small wink, he knew he had crawled under his skin; he loved it.

Seeing the utterly shaken Madeline, Michael snapped at Sam after his little spit at Larry, commending and tempting Larry to have another strike at him..

"Sam… "

Michael sharply called out to him, his voice low and firm. His eyes glued to Madeline. He let Sam see just how much this was effecting his mother, carefully. Sam sighed deeply and shook his head in disbelief that he didn't think of how Madeline was feeling, what she was seeing and dealing with right now. Stepping up, stabling himself. He cleared his throat and stayed quiet, his hand rested upon his stomach softly.

Larry paced for a moment, waving his gun around as they stood in an alley way across from The Deauville beach resort. They stood in-between varies shops and such facing the resort. He whispered and growled, his hands clenched in a fist. Telling himself to calm down and behave. Grinding his teeth, he turned to them. He could see Fiona staring him down exclusively, whilst Michael watched Madeline carefully. Sam stood tall and just waited for his next move or his next request.

"Now, once you've got your room numbers go up there and scout the room. Madeline and I will come up afterwards, with Sam loosely behind us.. Got it?"

He finished as he wrapped his arm around Madeline's shoulders. Using her as leverage if any of them decided to turn on him or attempt to break his chains.

Larry finished up, with a large clap of his hands before receiving his phone and making a call. His body and eyes still facing them, watching them.

"This should be fun Michael…."

Fiona started, her arms crossed over her chest. She leaned over to the side, bumping Michael lightly. Nudging him, she tried to lighten the mood… covering her hint of fear.

"Focus Fi…"

He roughly replied, his eyes locked her for a moment before looking down to Madeline. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and worries. She didn't know of how dangerous Larry was, but she could certainly see just how bothered Fi was, she had never seen Fi so still…

"You're no fun, Michael"

She scoffed, turning to see the resort they were soon emerging to. She studied it for a moment before watching Larry gasp and chatter on the phone.

"Michael… who is this man?"

Madeline questioned him, realising her voice was shaking and breaking in mid speech. She wrapped her arms across her chest, comforting herself however she could in her position. Threatening her tears from falling from the trauma, keeping them at bay. She didn't want Michael to see how much this was affecting her. Shielding him from her screams of distress.

"Mom, it's alright…. I'm going to get you out of this"

Michael delicately whispered.

He promised her intensely; making a promise he wasn't sure he could keep, but he knew if he hadn't.. She'd have drowned herself in worries. Her brain picking and pecking at her, throwing dreadful thoughts at her, from any angle… she couldn't bare the mere thought of this stranger causing any more harm to either of them.

"There's been a slight change in plan"

Larry spun around, his face wearing that same sly grin before taking a brief glance at everyone. He clapped his hands together and cleared his throat.

"Fiona and Michael will do their part, as will Sam… but I have a buddy to help me"

He stopped and awaited their queries on who this "buddy" could be. He watched them for a moment, lost in their own thoughts. He snickered at them before taking a deep breath in and exploding with laughter. He speaks into his phone before placing it back into his pocket, standing aside. He waves and let's someone pass him. They came out from the back corner of the alley… wearing a grey hoodie. They stood there for a moment before removing the hoodie with a nifty grin…

"Heey…."

Michael tensed his muscles, his hand taking grip of Madeline's wrist. Fiona and Sam gasped and couldn't believe their eyes, this just got a whole lot worse…Michael stared at them, intensely. He knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon; this was going to be torture. He couldn't believe what was happening; he tried urgently to find any way of getting them out of this; but it was just too risky… Larry smiled widely and patted them on the back, receiving a Colt, they smiled with pleasure. Larry had offered them a job, with a substantial amount of payments… but what they didn't know was that Larry wasn't going to pay them… only end their life. Although; Larry was unsure of this person's professionalism.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Sorry for Rustiness and delay. I haven't been too well lately; and I've had things to sort out and deal with. So I'm terribly sorry if you all find this horrible to read and or a terrible outcome for the wait. I hope you all enjoy and let me know how much you enjoy and want more etc. Please, let me know. I love hearing what you particularly like about it. All of your words are so inspiring and encouraging.. I can't express how much it all means to me and keeps me going!_


	5. Chapter 5  Shock and Error

Chapter 5 – Shock and Error

Giggling, the mysterious man removed his hoodie. He knew Michael knew exactly who he was, as did Sam and Fiona. Cracking a large smile, he smirked at Michael and watched his startled face.

"Wondering how, Michael?"

He licked his lips and bit his lower lip, watching Michael's expressions of shock. He awaited Michael's response impatiently; waiting for him to respond in any way. The cling of his mother's wrist; keeping her close him.. He snickered again and looked to Sam and Fi.

"No time for a reunion or bloodbath now, it's time to get this started"

Larry chimed in and clapped his hands again. He pushed Michael and Fiona towards the hotel. Taking a grip on Madeline, His apprentice helped and pushed Sam forwards. Walking slowly towards the resort. Michael kept his eyes focused on the hotel; his mind hammering with so many questions and contemplations, thriving to get out of this clutter. None of them had their weapons. However the odds were allied with them. Two against four, including Madeline… she could harm them if she was put in the position to. She would react swiftly; they under estimated her. This gave her the advantage.

…

Stepping in, Michael and Fiona moved for the reception desk, which was positioned right at the back wall of the lobby. Varies tourist and visitors walking around and lounging around, relaxing and sorting themselves out. Larry gave Michael a slight nod. Waving him and Fiona off as he clanged onto Madeline's arm, restively.

Fi wrapped her arm around Michael's waist, pulling him in, a smile sat on her face. She looked up at him and groaned for a moment, he sighed deeply, turning over his shoulder to see where they all stood. Seeing Sam move off and search the surroundings with Larry's apprentice. Michael's mind still couldn't wrap around the idea that this particular man was in the team and making everything far more worst that it originally was. Trying to stay focus on what they had to do; Michael wrapped his arm around Fi's shoulders and pulled her in close. Reaching the receptionist's desk; he smiled and awaited for the young receptionist to finish her call. Greeting them with a charming smile, she welcomed them to the resort..

"Yeah, Hey Mate.. we're here on our honeymoon!"

He chuckled and looked down at Fi, sporting an Australian accent. Giving Fi a kiss on the head before letting her sport her own accent with him.

"Yeah, we just got married…. We've always wanted to come to Miami, and we're finally here!"

She chuckled and looked up at Michael, with a rather questioning look as to why he chose an Australian couple. She just went with it and followed his lead. Tickling him for a moment to get a loving and romantic vibe. The receptionist smiled with glee and congratulated them.

"My name is Sam..Sade –

Michael blurted the first name that came to mind, before he was rudely cut off by Fiona, sporting her own cover ID. Joining in with him; they did their best not to let their emotions of distress clouding in with their ID's. Keeping smiles upon their faces, their hands all over one another. Fi loved it…

"My name is Kristy Sade, I'm finally Mrs Sade!"

She cheered and gave him a quick hug before bouncing and wrapping her arms around him again. Moaning with pleasure and she cuddled him. Michael kept a smile on his face, his mind wondering what the hell this woman was doing; then again it was Fi. Anything was possible with her. Anything.

Michael watched the receptionist who beamed lightly, her cheeks red. Her jaw no doubt hurting from the wide grins she was pulling.

"Right, Mr and Mrs Sade, you're in room number 3311, on the eighth floor"

She handed them their access card to their room, waving goodbye and watching them walk towards the elevators off to the left. Fi loved this cover; she had the perfect opportunities to take advantage of Michael. She moved her hand down to his buttocks and gave It a squeeze. Michael didn't get enough time to react and thump her one for her little devious ways. He couldn't help but blush slightly and give her a smile, the smile she adored so intensely. Giggling and running from his grasp, she stood in front of the elevators, awaiting them to open. She turned to Michael and pressed her body against him, looking up and eyeing his soft lips.

"Did you like my name?"

She softly stroked his arms; her mind was nowhere near the situation they were in. She took this as an opportunity to have Michael cope with her raunchy actions. She chucked and tickled him.

"It was alright…

He went, but was stopped by a gasp and the touch of her finger over his lips. She locked her eyes with his and took a brief look around.

"Oh? I shall change my name to Kristy then, done"

She barfed and gave him a soft kiss before being bumped by a few people escaping the elevator. A crowd came out from the other three elevators; bumping into them and dashing out the doors and drifting up or down to where they needed to go.

"Last I checked, I love a Fiona….n-

He stopped, realising he just blurted what he was thinking out loud, he snapped his lips shut and stepped back.. away from Fi's incoming screams and nags for him to repeat his words, she stared at him, her jaw opened in shock… disbelief that he had just said what she did.

"I'm sorry, what!"

She asked quickly after snapping out of her world and realising it wasn't her fantasy. Michael dodged her incoming punch to the chest, pushing her aside and quickly escaping her as the doors came to a shut, he gave her a smile and pointed up as the doors swiftly close on her, leaving her behind stunned.

….

Michael sighed in relief he had gotten out of the state of affairs before it became a fight between them. Taking a brief look around, five other people stood in the elevator with him. No matter whom you are, elevator silence or music is always awkward. No matter what. Michael pressed the number 8 on the panel and leaned back again, observing everyone in the small unit. Waiting and waiting as people left and got on during his slow ride up to the eighth floor. Stopping at every floor. Michael rolled his eyes and swayed his head… His thoughts swaying to Larry, his apprentice and how Madeline and Sam were doing. How were they going to get out of this mess; they didn't really know how many Larry had "employed" to do his dirty work, to watch them.. Hell it could be one of these people right now, he just had no idea. Paranoia started to kick in.

As the elevator stopped at level eight. Opening its doors to the level he needed. As it opened slowly, Fi awaited for him. Her arms crossed over her chest, a serious and aggressive face. She waited for him to come out. She almost wore a pouty face.

Stepping out with three others, Michael walked towards Fi, who just walked forwards and headed towards their room. Obviously irritated by Michael's quick and rude escape. She stayed silent and distant from him; until she realised the situation they were in… she then grabbed his wrist, squeezing it… this was no time to play games and be pissed at one another. They needed one another more than anything right now, to bang their heads together and think hard of a escape plan… to make sure none of them are harmed from Larry and his apprentice's wrath.

Fi wanted to ask Michael how he thought the apprentice had come to be in this position. She shook at the thought of them; how dangerous he was… Larry was just as dangerous or worse, but they were just as deadly as one another; striving to make their life a living hell. She knew Michael been wondering and pondering as to how he had gotten himself in this; it made him shiver… He once believed the world was safe from him. It no longer was. Thanks to Larry, the undead spy.

She was eager to ask him, ask what was on his mind. What he was thinking. What tactics he had in mind, if any. Pushing her desires to tap into Michael's mind; she began to come up with her own tactics, trying to place Madeline in her best interest, her priority to keep from harm's way, she didn't need any of this…

Entering the large resort room, overlooking the south beach that stretched 700 feet. She gasped at the rooms beauty before the phone starts to ring and disturb her once peaceful thoughts. She looked to Michael; who searched the room as quick as he could, any signs of disturbances or tapped wiring and any sort of weapon he could get his hands on, taking a good look around. Observing the surroundings and what was exactly in the room. He looked at Fi who stared at him for a moment, an intense look sat on her face. She didn't want him to pick it up…

Picking it up, placing the receiver close to his ear, he watched Fi take a look around, using her sharp eyes. Scouting the rooms and large living area. However, she managed to stay in sight of him.

"Open the door"

Larry speaks, then instantly hangs up. Leaving Michael puzzled before dashing to the door, he couldn't shake this powerful feeling that he and Fi were being watched. Their every move recorded and noted. Taking a look over his shoulder to see Fi, who closely moved in behind him.. she gently placed her hand on his back, clinging onto his shirt.

Opening the door; Larry stood there with a wide grin before shoving himself and Madeline inside, followed closely by Sam and the apprentice. As Sam is pushed pass Michael, the apprentice managed to strike Michael in the gut, hard.

"That's for taking sooo long to open the door"

He swayed and rolled his head, rolling his eyes and draining out a long sigh of annoyance. He cocked his head to Larry, who gave him a deadly stare; the stare of demise. He didn't think it was necessary for him to strike Michael out of nowhere; but it gave him a clue as to what sort of man he was, he couldn't help but bring himself to smile. Shutting the door behind Michael; Larry patted Michael on the back before pushing him towards the apprentice..

"Don't get too rough with the kid… we need him without any visual wounds"

He smiled and turned to Michael; he watched him carefully before Larry pulls him close to him, eye to eye. Michael couldn't help but look at Madeline, making sure she was unharmed. She gave him a lenient nod, trying to contain her emotions the best she could.. but she couldn't handle standing there watching these men attack her son. Launching forwards, Madeline gripped a hold of her Son's arms, pulling him close to her, holding him… The butt of a colt is smashed into the back of her head; knocking her out. Dropping to her knees, unconscious she laid before Michael.. Who instantly reacted…

His foot moved swiftly, tripping and knocking the apprentice down. Michael threw a few punches to his face before the cock of the gun is echoed through the room, Sam immediately aided Madeline, making sure she was alright; Fi jumped to help Michael but is kneed in the ribs by Larry, rapidly... She fumbled and tried to pick herself back up but is startled and thrown off by the sudden location of the gun.

Larry held the gun at Madeline's head; she was unaware of the deadly weapon's aim at the time, however Michael wasn't… Turning to see what Larry was doing, he stepped back and dropped his shoulders.. The sudden rush of adrenaline and anger faded.. The apprentice jumped back up and returned the punches, thrashing him three times in each cheek, Michael managed to block a few before grabbing a hold of his collar and pushing him backwards, causing the apprentice to stumble and fall backwards…

"Don't ever touch my mother again"

Michael warned, his teeth grinding together.. Filled with so much anger, boiling in his veins. He stepped back and watched Larry… He knew Larry would do it, he knew the man was capable of doing such a thing. Swallowing hard, he raised his hands up in surrender as the apprentice pressed his firearm into his temple, hard… breathing heavily after their brawl, he wiped his face and cracked a smile…

"Not getting out of this one, Westen"

He scoffed before pushing into his temple harder, edging him to move towards Fi and Sam. Michael moved slowly towards them, his hands still clenched in a fist, his blood still boiling with anger as his eyes darted to his unconscious mother, Sam held her and tried to mend her wound. His eyes moved to Fi who exclusively watched Larry, his finger moving away from the trigger. She watched him closely before drawing her eyes on Michael; she gave him a apologetic look, she felt she had failed him…

As Larry pulled down his arm, and sighed deeply. Turning to Michael before being pushed aside by Fi who attacked the apprentice. Her fists slamming hard into his cheeks and sides. The apprentice managed to grab a hold of the feisty vixen, pulling her around to face Michael. Eloping his arms under hers and holding them in place before placing his gun and aiming it at her head…

Larry moved his arm up again, aiming it at Madeline and Sam. Assuring Michael didn't respond to Fi's stunt.

Larry gave Fi a brutal glare before growling with a shrug of his shoulders..

"Get rid of her, Simon"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Again sorry for Rustiness guys! Hope you enjoy this; love your reviews! They made this chapter come so quick! Thank you, each and every one of you! You're all inspiring and encouraging me so well! Every word and comment about what you love seeing and what you enjoy about this fic, truly helps!_

_Please, keep it up. _

_Hope this is still interesting and keep you all eager to read more!_


	6. Chapter 6 – Don't let go

Chapter 6 – Don't let go.

Simon giggled then whacked Fi over the head, rigid with the butt of his gun. Causing Fi's body to collapse and fall. Michael twitched, but stood his ground.. The gun aimed at his mother, was enough to keep him stranded. Simon didn't do what Larry asked; he knew Larry needed her; he was just too irritated and reacted violently. Typical Larry.. He looked Michael in the eye and lowered his head, grunting at himself to calm down. He dropped his arm and moved backwards. Clearing his throat; turning to Simon. He smiled plotting; licking his lips he sighed deeply and lowered his shoulders. Settling himself down, Larry again cleared his throat and rubbing his forehead, trying to remove the hammering headache that pounded his skull. His eyes crawled down to Sam, watching him assure that Madeline was doing ok. Sam watched him for a moment; his eyes filled with anger and determination, fortitude to eliminate him for all that he had done to Michael.

Michael stood, unsure of his actions. Almost scared and lost. He didn't know what he was to do anymore; he had no clue, no ideas on how he would save his mother, save his friends. The ones he loved were in deep trouble, and he couldn't help them. They were all captured by two of the deadliest people they had ever come across…Michael's mind started to attack a thought; why, why now and what was it they needed, what is the sole purpose of all of this. The desperation was written all over Simon and Larry's faces…

Sam watched the tension drawn all over Larry's face. He cleared his throat, swallowed hard and chimed in quickly, keeping Michael away from any abuse.

"So Larry, care to tell us what exactly we're doing here?"

He carefully and softly asked; trying to sound eased and somewhat content. Inside, he was trembling with fear and ire. Larry snapped his face to see Sam, he smirked and placed his gun under his belt buckle and eyed Michael, he pressed his hand on his shoulder and gave him a large smile.

"Well; once Fi awakes… She and Michael will carry semi-automatics and make their way into the room next to us…"

He stopped and gave Sam a smirk; he knew he had an inquiring mind about how they were to get into the next room.

"Before you ask; I have a duplicate key for it, so don't worry"

Shrugging his shoulders, Larry turned to Michael, leaning into him. His face pressed against his. Grabbing the back of his head, pinching and pulling Michael's hair. Lightly pulling his head back, his eyes pierced into his for a moment. Hearing the grunts of Fiona, she finally awoke.. to the nightmare. She moaned and gasped for a moment before rubbing the back of her head, she was bleeding.. but only slightly, strangely the light hit by Simon knocked her out, it no doubt had something to do with the distress of their situation.

"Great! Now… you two, run along!"

Without giving Fi anytime to recover, He pulled her aside and bumped her into Michael; who instantly stabled her balance and held her, his hands around her waist halting her upright; she was unsteady from the concussion. Larry rushed them before stopping Michael; grabbing his biceps and pulling him back. Fiona and Michael stopped and walked with Larry, carefully. Leading them into the master bedroom, Larry pulled the sheets from the bed, shoving them restlessly on the floor revealing the mattress had been cut into, used for a storage unit for their weaponry. Smart Move Larry. Not even, Michael Westen thought to look there…Michael raised his eyebrow, impressed before a large black gym bag is shoved hard into his chest. Michel heard the weaponry clank into one another as it was shoved against him. He looked at Larry, a pouty look upon his face before he was soon dragged out and pulled towards the front door.

"Once you get in there, I want you to give me a call"

He handed over a cell phone listed with only one number. Also handing him the duplicate key to gain access to the room beside them. He then pushed Michael and Fiona outside and slammed the door shut; he knew Michael wouldn't risk anything; they had Sam and Madeline…

"Michael"

Fi softly gasped a hunt for any answers in him as to how they were going to get out of this. He didn't have any answers, lowering his head in shame. Michael just did what he had to. Swiping the card into the door, he nudges the door and it swung open like magic. Stepping in, the room was identical to theirs. Taking a glace around for any clues and evidence as to who they were here to assassinate. He dashed around the room, looking around whilst Fi took a few moments to gather herself together, her heart pounded hard within her chest. She couldn't shake the feeling something big and bad was going to go down here.

Michael slowly made his way to Fiona who sat the semi-automatic upon her lap, loading it and somewhat admiring it. She was thinking she could take it home with her; if she was ever to get home. She began to feel threatened and unsettled, scared and useless. Looking up, she intensely looked within Michael's eyes. Michael's index and middle fingers tracing her cheek, she tenderly closed her eyes, wishing she could just open her eyes and everything would be normal again, snapping her eyes open she looked up at Michael again, his face filled with sorrow. He was clearly worried; scared he wasn't going to be able to protect them all.

"Fi.."

Michael started, his voice so soft and calm, soothing. It almost made her shiver with thrill. She intensely stayed locked with his eyes, nodding she waited for him to continue; she was mesmerised.. and she wanted to stay that way. Although; a hint of her had the urge that what he was about to say wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Take care of Mom for me"

She gulped, she knew where he was heading with his words, she launched up and kissed him tenderly, dropping the gun, clashing to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She hated that he was becoming noble and spilling her mind with bullshit; she didn't want to hear it, she hated it. She had to stop him, it only made her feel worse…She knew he could feel the unsettled feeling she did, the daunting and traumatizing feeling that something terrible was to happen, any second now. She couldn't risk it, she couldn't have him doubting himself… He was going to get them all out of this, she knew he could. She believed he will.

"Don't.."

She whispered as she pulled away from the passionate kiss, her hands cupped his face. Stroking his cheeks. Resting her forehead against his, sighing deeply. Her mind spun back to his words before he escaped into the elevator, a smile crossed her lips. Closing her eyes she spoke, softly..

"Did you mean it?"

Michael knew what she meant; he sighed deeply. His hand placed against her cheek, he pulled away as if he was uncertain, hesitant on his words…

"Fi… you're the only-

Before Michael could continue his words, the cell that Larry gave him rings, picking it up.. he didn't sound off, just listened.. He knew who it'd be. Fi lowered her head, tears sloped her eyes, threatening her, she swallowed hard and kept it at bay.. reality had hit them hard; Michael gave her a apologetic look; he hated it just as much as she did, maybe more. Fi pulled away slowly, gathering the gun from the floor…

"Since you're in, Let us in"

Larry stated. His voice low and husky with a hint of irritation. He knew Michael would be inquisitive, and It only pissed him off further.

…..

"It's ten pass four, Larry"

Simon shouted, his eyes glued to his watch. He didn't even blink, it was like he was on some sort of drugs, he was agitated about something. Madeline was rested on the master bedroom's bed, Sam stayed with her.. but his eyes fixed on Larry and Simon, watching their every move. Making sure they weren't to harm Michael and Fiona. He knew Michael felt hopeless, helpless about it all. Sam couldn't shake the feeling that this was his entire fault, but he tried his best… Madeline started to stir, awake from the trauma. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sam sitting beside her, his eyes focused on what was happening out in the front lounge area of the room. Larry had kept the large double doors open, making sure Sam wouldn't get up to anything that'd jeopardise their operation.

Michael and Fiona held their semi-automatics; Rock River Arms Elite CAR Semi-automatic's to be precise. Larry and Simon held their Pistol's. It seemed a little odd to Michael; but he just went with out at the moment, his mind always trying to figure out ways to break the chains. Michael watched Simon and Larry before them, their eyes fixed on the door. Waiting impatiently for their arrival… They stood in front of Michael and Fiona. In charge and ready for what was to come. He began to wonder why exactly they needed them in the first place, they had a duplicate key, they obviously had no troubles getting up here without having purchase a room? Why were they needed, this was irritating Michael the most. They weren't needed at all…

Fi could see Michael swimming in his own thoughts; she could feel the rush in the room. The tension and daunting feeling that made her shiver, scared. She swallowed hard, anticipating what was to come.. She looked to Michael, moving the large gun from her right arm and placing it in her grasp with her left, holding it in between her side and left arm, pressing it firmly against her.. Her right hand clanged onto Michael's hand, her fingers entangling with his, gripping on tight…She was frightened and unsure of what was to come, she couldn't shake the feeling something immoral was just around the corner.

The door is swung open, only to have Larry and Simon dash in and claim their prize. Pulling them in, Simon laughed and shoved a black cloth bag over the man's head, hiding his identity from Michael and Fiona. Slamming the door shut, Larry cracked a large grin before pushing the man forwards, causing him to stumble to the ground. Michael and Fiona stood there for a moment, almost dumbfounded on what was happening.. What exactly did they want He and Fi to do? Furious, Michael chimed in…

"If you're able to do that yourself, why do you nee-

Cut off instantly; the hint of aggression pissed Larry off, smacking him hard across the face. The butt of his gun striking Michael's chin. Michael's knees collapsed from the impact, causing him to fall to his knees, leaning over for a moment, his palm pressed against his cut and bruised cheek, his eyes glued to Larry's before Fi helped him up. Madeline screeched as she watched the scene, she jumped out from the bedroom only to have Sam grab her from behind, holding her back. Tears streamed down her face, growling and screaming at Larry. He watched her for a moment before rolling his eyes…

"You're all so pathetic"

Larry spat before smiling at Simon, his face filled with glee. Accomplishment and assurance that everything so far, was working out. Simon moved from the captive and jumped over to Michael, his hand grabbed the back of his head, pulling at his hair. He laughed.

"This is where the fun starts, Michael!"

Simon cheered and turned Michael's face to pin his eyes on the captive, as Larry pulled the covering from his face, revealing. Simon laughed hysterically and let go of Michael's hair and bounced back to Larry and the captive…

"This is your plan is it, Westen?…."

Grumbling, his words slurred for a moment. His voice low and husky, filled with rage. Pinning his eyes on Michael for a moment before growling at the intense pain he felt throbbing away, irrepressibly. He aggressively snarled and looked around him for a moment, unfamiliar faces until he caught a glimpse of Simon and felt his heart hammer frantically within his chest. Smiling with pleasure, Simon came down to his level, filled with joy…

"Welcome to your nightmare, Management"

_**Author's Note:**_

_Thank You guys for your amazing reviews! Sorry for the Delay, I needed a small break. I'm back! Let me know how you're feeling about this fic, what you like and what you're anticipated about! Thank you all so much! Truly makes me beam with your words!_


	7. Chapter 7  Centre of Attention

Chapter 7 – Centre of attention

Michael watched Simon play with his prey, he could see the beam bounce from his face, so much pleasure written all over him. So thrilled to have Management within his grasps. Management looked around the room, his eyes darting from Simon. He looked over to Michael, a sore look sat upon his face, lost.. He then turned to Fi, who held onto Michael tightly, she knew this wasn't going to end peacefully… dropping his head for a moment, grasping what was happening he then looked up, looking into the master bedroom. He couldn't quite see since Larry blocked his view. Concerned look on Madeline's face, she had no idea who any of these people where. She tried to see who the captured man was, but Larry and Simon blocked her view, intensely but she was afraid for her son.. Sam sat with her, his mind trying to wrap around the whole situation and how much trouble Michael was about to be thrown into.

"Well…. Simon, what is it you want?"

Grunting, Management looked him in the eyes. Receiving a punch to the guts, he bowled forwards. Simon laughed and bounced back up. Jumping over to Michael, grabbing the back of his neck, pulling him in close. Management kept his eyes sat upon Michael, intensely watching him. For some reason, a sore look upon his face..

"Don't look so stunned Michael… this is the man who ruined your life"

Michael just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head, gritting his teeth. He tried to contain himself. Fi held onto him, carefully observing him. Wondering what was wrong; she had never seen Management before. All she really wanted to do was place a bullet in-between his eyes, but she knew that wasn't possible unless Michael got more answers. There were still things that needed answers. Michael croaked; trying to contain himself, his hands shook violently… His eyes glued on Management… Fi could feel Michael so unease and filled with adrenaline. Grasping his hand, she softly pulled him back from Simon, who let go of his neck. Fi pulled his face in, her hands holding his face softly… She looked deeply within his eyes, he was in complete shock. She could see the small tears eloping his eyes, it frightened her. She whispered at him..

"Michael…"

She tried to get him to speak, say anything… Something. Michael was too distraught and confused. Swallowing hard, placing a hand over hers, he removed her hand from his face and pulled away quickly.. Taking a deep breath in, Michael turned to Management…

"Toughen up, princess"

Management yelled at Michael, who stood his ground. Swallowing the largest lump within his throat, Michael clenched his fists causing his knuckles to fade to white. Madeline was still uncertain on what was happening; she tried to see what was happening, wanting to find what was causing Michael so much pain.. but Simon kept stealing the view, staying in view, keeping her and Sam from seeing exactly what was happening…She heard the erupt comment from the Management, her ears rang, her heart started to pound heavily… She started for the room. Her protective motherly instincts kicked in swiftly.

Simon curved his lips, watching Michael's reactions. He knew the man was filled with too many emotions, spinning around and causing him to become drowsy. Simon pulled Management up and pushed him towards Michael, roughly.

"Still a weak piece of shit"

Michael swallowed again, standing tall. His eyes now locked with Managements.. The words cut through him, jabbing and slicing at him. Michael dropped the weaponry in hand, ready for any signs of abuse.

"I told you this guy ruined your life, Michael"

Simon chuckled and grinned, Larry watched the scene he knew this would hit Michael hard.. but this hard? That he'd lose track of what was happening and curl up into a ball? Larry was in complete shock. He began to wonder just what was happening, looking over his shoulder to see Madeline and Sam started to come at him. Larry whipped his gun out and turned to halt them. Sam and Fi watched the sheer fright sat upon Michael's sore face. Fi still held onto his shirt, she exclusively watched Management before Michael, waiting and wanting to attack the man who ruined Michael's life…

Madeline poked pass Larry's grip, seeing Management and Michael, standing close and eyeing one another off, deceitfully. Screeching; Madeline tried to get her hands on Management…

"you….. you…."

She couldn't get the words to escape her mouth, slurred and mixed up, she could feel the large lump of anger lodge in her throat, the tears threatening her. She clawed her way at Larry, who just stood there and held her within his grip. Sam tried to comfort Madeline, even though he wasn't quite sure what was happening. Management turned to the screeching Madeline; he looked at her closely for the moment before turning back to Michael, smirking.

Madeline finally screamed the words she desperately tried to let out, warning Fi and Madeline of what was to come, though she didn't quite understand what was happening, but she sure as hell knew….

"Frank!"

The words escaped her lips, falling into Larry's arms. She screamed and screeched to get a hold of Michael, to take him away, save him from the torture, keep him safe… Her eyes fixed on who was supposedly Management, but was in fact Frank Westen. She too; couldn't contain her emotions… Like Michael, lost for words and thoughts. Their worlds were just turned upside down…

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know it's short, I apologize guys! Next chapter will be much larger. Thank you to my beautiful Hubby for this, we spent hours last night In darkness talking about Burn Notice and we had this idea for the longest time, but we went into depths about it and it all made sense, so I'm sharing out thoughts and such on how things could turn out with Burn Notice. To an extent obviously since Larry and Simon are in this setting lol – the end of our lengthy conversation ended with me "I'm so putting this in my fic, thanks babe" He just laughed. It'll make sense.. Thank you all for the reviews guys, you keep me going! Your words help so much, it's indescribable. Tell me what you think, how much you want this fic to keep going. At one point, I wasn't going to continue with this.. so please, keep those reviews coming._


	8. Chapter 8 – Haste

Chapter 8 – Haste

"That's not Management, Simon"

Michael choked, narrowing his eyes at the man before him. Simon jumped around and grabbed Michael's shirt, pulling it he leaned in and whispered.

"I know… he _is_ management, Michael.. You were burned by your own father"

The words sent shivers crawling down his spine, twitching. Michael elbowed Simon in the face, swiftly moving his left arm upright, knocking him in the chin. Simon stumbled back and held his chin, grunting he glared at Michael, starting for him… But Frank's arm spun up, and held Simon at his place. Smiling. Frank's free hand pinched Michael's shoulder, hard. He smirked and looked upon his son before him…

Madeline's heart broke, shattering inside. She could hear and feel it hammering so deeply inside her chest. Uncertain of her own emotions at this point. She trembled, Sam grabbed her softly from behind, she was limp.. She couldn't believe her own eyes; the man she once loved was standing before her… Her hands wanted to reach him, to strangle him… How could he do this; he had put her through too much, he had destroyed her son's life. What did her, or the boys ever do to deserve something like this, betrayal. The stress and strain they all went through; the pain… She couldn't understand it all; the anguish written on Michael's face killed her the most. It was like he was ready for the abuse…

"Why do you think I did what I did, to toughen you up boy… You didn't know of my occupation... well... I was a spy… just… like…. You"

His last three words louder than the previous words, trying to make a point.. Sharp words, piercing Michael in the back..

"I'm not going to explain and go through it all with you; you're a smart boy… you can figure it out"

He smiled and pinched Michael's cheek, letting off a chuckle. Michael instantly blocked his arm and knocked it back, quickly moving back. Fi stood in guard, trying to keep the distance between the two. She cautiously watched Frank, eyeing him carefully.. She could feel the rage inside her, she hated the man.. he was reasonable for Michael's mental and physical scars. The reason he was so distant, so scared of commitment.. so shut off.

Madeline couldn't believe the words that escaped Frank's mouth, there was no way she didn't know of this, his tactics to toughen her two boys, Michael in particular. Taunting and destroying their lives… What he did to them, using and abusing them… The lies and betrayal to her, the pain of losing him.. Even with him being a violent drunk, it all hurt to hear his voice, to see he was still rough and aggressive towards their eldest son. Why did he still treat him the same, even after telling and spilling what his real life was.. Just like Michael… his very agenda, was to get his own son into this very same trade. Madeline screamed, she was filled with so much rue and anger towards her husband…

"How could… you?"

Sam held onto her tightly now, she was very tough and too angry to let loose. She'd only make things worse for herself and for Michael. He knew it, and she did.. But her emotions were driving her crazy. Frank turned to Madeline, his face dropped from a smile. He cared for her, but never showed it… If anything, he only pushed her away. Turning slightly to face Madeline, he gave her his fake frown before forcing a fist into Michael's stomach, hard. Unexpected and erupt, Michael clenched and bowed forwards, the sheer force of the punch caught him off-guard as his gaze was sat on his weeping and broken mother. He couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain; he could see just how much this man had affected her, let alone his own life. Did he have any love for her, how could he be so smug, torturing himself to spite her? How sick was this man? There was no way he was anything like him. Nothing like him…

Sam kept Madeline back; he could feel her push as hard as she could as Frank punched Michael, her hands pushed into her chest, clenched into fists. Sam held her tightly, for Michael's sake and for hers. He could see just how much Frank had affected the Westen's… it made his blood boil, looking to see Fi, she couldn't believe what was happening. Not only where they all held at gunpoint, by the two deadliest and smartest rogues but with someone who was capable of harming his own son and wife. Someone with no regret and sorrow, no limits.. No line to stop. Michael never told them directly and in detail… now, they could literally see why.

Larry chuckled slightly before clearing his throat, gaining Frank's attention. He turned to Larry and listened before Simon pulled at him, pulling him towards him and Larry.

"Now, sorry to interrupt this little family reunion.. We have things to do"

Simon announced and wrapped his arm around Frank. Ending the scene with Frank and Madeline. There were so many questions to be answered, so many wounds to be healed. Nothing was more important than what they needed. Which… was still uncertain, none of them had voiced their actions and their operation. All Michael and Madeline could grasp their minds on, was the fact Frank was alive.. and standing in the very same room as them… All Fi could do was feel hurt and anger towards Frank, she couldn't stand seeing the man harming Michael after all of these years, Michael thought he was free from his abuse, he just turns up and continues right where he left.. Sam too, couldn't understand it all, nor did he enjoy it, holding onto Madeline carefully but tightly making sure she couldn't do what she wanted… She'd have to verbally abuse the man, even though she loved him dearly, she hated him for everything he had put herself and her two boys through… the man made their lives hell. Hell being a stretch to what it really was, there was no name or words that could illuminate on exactly what they all went through.

Larry pulled Michael and Fi aside, his hands on their shoulders, holding them in place as he told them what they needed to do. Michael's mind was elsewhere. Clicking his fingers, keeping Michael's mind with him, keeping his attention. Fi just watched Michael carefully; hoping she'd get a moment alone with him…

"Now, you two love-birds need to head out to the lobby and wait for this man"

He stopped, placing the photo of the man in their faces. Taking it away, he shoved it into Michael's shirt pocket and grinned before continuing quietly, occasionally watching Simon with Frank.

"Once you find this man; his name is Dane Atkinson, do whatever creative thing you can think of to get him into this room"

Larry finished his vague instructions and pushed them out of the door. Michael didn't even get enough time to look back and assure Madeline, everything will be ok. Watching her son and Fiona walk out the door, the door is slammed shut with a loud click. Madeline felt sick to her stomach; she was left here with him, the man she once loved… Sam made sure Madeline knew he wasn't leaving, he'd take care of her and wouldn't let anyone harm her.. Holding her firmly, he kept his eyes on the three boys before them. Larry stayed near the door, watching them. Simon smirked at Sam before giving Madeline a soft look…

….

Michael and Fi walked down the halls, quiet and cold. Michael stayed focus, to get everyone out of there as soon as possible, no questions asked. Fi couldn't stand the quietness giving the situation; the fact that Michael had just been reunited with his undead father; surely he would have something to say about it, he was too quiet and it had to be broken. Fi pushed Michael into the wall, her hands clanged into his collar, she pressed herself against him and looked up, wanting to tap into his mind, wanting him to speak to her, talk and confide in her…

She stared into his eyes for a moment; looking back, Michael gazed back at her. He looked so lost and confused; broken if anything and she couldn't stand it. Placing her hands on his cheeks, she kissed his lips softly and moved away quickly, tears started to slope from her eyes, she couldn't stand the silence…shutting her off completely.

Michael swallowed hard and exhaled deeply; he gave Fi a soft look; he knew this was hurting her.. wiping her tears away softly; he gave her a soft smile, but it didn't work this time.. that charming.. Winning smile.. Didn't work any more; this was something he couldn't just brush off.

"Fi…"

Michael's voice croaked; trying to keep his emotions trapped. Fi looked harder into his eyes, she couldn't help but feel weak and useless.

"I'm fine…. I will deal with him when we get back…"

He stated before giving her a reassuring smile before taking her hands from his face and tangling his left hand with her right hand and pulling her to walk down the hall to jump into the elevators. Fi wasn't convinced, he was always so vague with his words, she hated it.. But she did the same with him. Although, she never realised just how much it truly hurt. She wanted to ask him so many questions, questions she knew he'd know but wouldn't answer… she just wanted to be inside his world….

Making it down to the Lobby, All Fi did was hold Michael tightly. Staying in character, it was only a cop out. She did it to tell him, everything will be ok and that she'd always be there for him. No matter what. She dug her face into his chest before the doors of the elevator opened slowly, Michael and Fi walked out… hand in hand, Fi kept her eyes out, she was startled soon after taking a quick glance over, seeing Madeline and Simon blending in with the others surrounding the area. Simon was keeping an eye out of them, clearly. Fi kept her sighting to herself; she looked elsewhere…trying to keep Michael from seeing that he was being stalked like a hawk and his mother used for leverage. Michael kept his eye out on the man they were hunting, narrowing everyone with any resemblance.

They only had the photo to go on, it only made it harder to proceed. The receptionist spotted them and gave them a greeting, smiling and a light wave to them. Michael and Fi instantly shot a smile back at her before continuing to take a glimpse around. Fi let go of Michael and ran back to the receptionist, she siege the moment to hint to Michael things she'd never tell him….Michael sighed deeply and dropped his shoulders, rolling his eyes he slowly made his way next to her, hearing her murmurs and giggles.

"How is your honeymoon?"

The friendly receptionist asked, she smiled with glee before noticing Michael's bruises and cocked an eyebrow…

"Oh… don't worry about him; he slammed into a door… as I covered his eyes with my hands, whoops!"

Shrugging a shoulder, she giggled and covered up the dangerous incident, still occurring upstairs. The receptionist gave off a small chuckle, blushing as she narrowed her eyes on his bruises and turned back to Fi, who leaned against the desk and twirled her hair, playfully nudging Michael as she gas-bagged about things that were untrue…

"It was such a beautiful wedding; it took him sooo long to propose"

She stopped and gave Michael a glare, but it didn't hit him.. His eyes and ears were focused on the man they needed to capture, he took another glimpse back to her, giving off a smirk before wondering off. Fi grunted and gave the receptionist a apologetic gesture before rushing back to Michael's side…

"Michael…"

She quickly choked at him before grabbing his arm, she awaited his reply.. but his mind was elsewhere and had been ever since he'd escaped the room.. Michael tried his best to think of ways to get Sam and Madeline out of Larry, Simon and Frank's chains. He knew Sam would stay with Madeline no matter what; he would do anything to protect her. Michael soon, swiftly grabbed a hold of Fi and swung her around causing her to hit the targeted man hard to the ground.

Michael's eyes quickly found the cover and object that would help with bonding with the man as well as getting him into the room.

"I'm sorry, mate"

Michael quickly leaned down and helped the man back to his feet. Using a high pitched and quirky apologetic tone, he smiled with glee before dusting the man's shoulders, seeing the pamphlet in more details, he started..

"Oooh My wife and I were thinking of heading there tonight!"

Michael stated as he pointed to the pamphlet. Smiling, the target gathered himself together and laughed with Michael before taking a breath and replying, with a beam of joy.

"Oh really? Would you like to come with me? You and your fine lady?"

Obviously a swinger, he nudged Michael in the arm before gathering his luggage and awaited his answer, giving Fi a few looks before drawing his eyes back to Michael. Michael caught his eyes before taking out his hand for a shake with the man. Meeting his acquaintance.

"I'm Sam"

He raised his hand; the man shook Michael's hand confidently, smiling back at him.

"Dane"

Michael smiled in return and turned to Fiona, giving her a side cuddle. He looked at Dane, with a proud look upon his face. Showing off his girl...

"This is my wife, Kristy"

Dane smiled at Fiona and Michael before giving them a firm hug. Michael started to wonder just why Larry wanted this man at all, was he a criminal, an assassin? He didn't know but, at the moment he didn't care.. he stuck to what he had to do, take the man upstairs... But it wasn't all that Michael had planned...

"So what brings you two to Miami, you're clearly from Australia..."

Dane hinted at their accents, Fi giggled and looked up at Michael playing, she gave his buttocks a pat before taking his hand into hers, clinging tightly... she tried her best to hide the distress she hid deep within. The pain and suffering, she was also confused as to why Larry needed this man in particular, but she didn't care, she helped Michael get herself, Sam and Madeline out of this chaos... whatever it took.

"We're on our Honeymoon"

Michael answered, a hint of pride within his voice and gave Fi a quick smile.

Fi smiled back and cleared her throat. Her cheeks beamed red, she kept her smile upon her face before changing the topic around onto Dane, to learn more about him...

"what about you?"

She instantly inquired as they came to the elevators, Michael began to wonder where they were going first...

"New York, came here for business and pleasure"

Dane snickered as he watched Michael, seeing the hesitation and strain sitting upon his face before watching tourists and random people escape their elevators, Michael chimed in...

"Dane, did you want to grab a few drinks with us upstairs before we hit the town? Kristy will need to go and get changed no doubt"

He glared at Fi, playfully before giving her a laugh. Fi chuckled and punched him in the arm, unfortunately... not playfully, she painfully thumped him hard..

"Yeah sure, I'll pay for the drinks... I know how expensive they are... Rip off really, what floor are you on?"

Nodding, Dane watched the elevator doors opening. Stepping in he awaited Michael and Fi to jump in. Following him closely, the doors closed shortly after they stepped in, Michael pressed on the eighth level. Dane checked his watch quickly, his eyes narrowed on Michael's face, the bruises and small cuts confused and startled him...

"you alright, Sam?"

He cocked an eyebrow, he had always wondered what happened but only now, just too curious he had to ask. Michael chuckled slightly, almost embarrassed before Fi jumped in and laughed..

"He banged into a door... I was leading him into the room with his eyes shut... obviously, I didn't intend for him to get so beaten by a door..."

She shrugged her shoulders, chuckling.

"He bruises easily"

Dane gave them a small chuckle before sighing deeply and watching the light shine on the level numbers as they slowly crawled up towards the level they were landing on. Michael stepped back and made sure what he had planned would work, his mind creating a storm of thoughts before the elevator doors opened for them to leave. Michael's heart started to thump harder and faster, adrenaline starting to rush him, he could feel the pressure...

"What time did you want to head down to the nightclub?"

Dane asked out aloud, he was left behind as he carried his large luggage. Rolling it slowly behind Michael and Fi ahead of him..

"whenever Kristy finishes finding something to wear, usually takes around... three to four hours"

Michael chuckled and glared at Fi before being punched in the arm again, Fi laughed and denied it, shaking her head at him and pushing him aside playfully...

As Michael started to get closer to the room, he leant in and held Fi closely.. He let Fi in on his plan quickly..

"Fi... let me go in first, before you come in... push Dane out and lock the door on him..."

Fi's cheerful face drained, giving him a concerned and confused look; she watched him for a moment, seeing him stop.. reaching into the back of his pants, Fi began to panic and feel the sudden surge of adrenaline and worry take over her...

"Michael..."

She whispered, her eyes filled with worry. Michael kissed her gently on the forehead before stroking her cheek with his thumb, his mind spinning with words he wanted to say... He wasn't quite sure on how this was going to play, but he had to do something... quick.

Dane stopped behind them, placing the luggage down for a quick breather. He watched them for a moment before Michael whipped out a pistol and stormed inside swiftly..Fi rushed in right behind Michael, turning to shut the door on Dane, keeping him from harms way... she quickly shouted "get out of here, you're in danger" Slamming the door shut, Fi spun around to see Michael pull the trigger, hitting Simon in the neck.. taking another shot, he got him again in the neck... he pulled the trigger again but it only shot off clicks, there was only two bullets in the clip...

_**Authors Note:**_

_So sorry for the delay guys! I know this one took some time, but I ended up with a writers block and I've had things to do etc.; hence why this chapter is poorly written, I'm sorry for the rustiness, I really am! Please, keep up with your amazing reviews guys, they keep me going, they keep me inspired to write more and sooner for you all – after all I do write for you. Let me know if this is still interesting and such! Thank you all very much! I can't express just how much you guys keep me going!_


	9. Chapter 9 – My Saviour

Chapter 9 – My Saviour

The two bullets ripped through Simon's throat, tearing and piercing their way through his muscles and vessels, causing him to lurch and choke restlessly, desperate to breathe and stay conscious but the pressure was too much, his feet lost balance from the sheer shock and impact, Michael caught them all too fast. Falling to his knees, his hands clasped his throat, trying to stop the blood flow, but it was too fast and thick...

Running in, Fi rushed in and came behind Simon, aiming for Larry.. Madeline caught a quick glimpse of Simon's gun scattering across the floor, she reacted quickly. Her heart pounding so hard within her chest, filled with fear and adrenaline.. her hands shook as she grasped the metal gun within her hands, shaking violently... her eyes narrowed on her son, moving in quickly. She wasn't sure what she was capable of doing, what she intended to do.. what she wanted to do.. Her eyes filled with tears, so confused and unsure, Sam called out to Fi as Larry started for her,fast.. As Frank gathered himself, he started for Michael instantly, his first response was to harm his own son in the hostility.. Seeing the man aim at her son, Madeline instantly pulled the trigger, screaming...

"Leave him alone"

She screeched as the sounds exploded throughout the room, her voice shook. Shooting him in the shoulder, Frank staggered forwards, in shock that Madeline had it in her... he shrugged it off when he saw her catch the gun, underestimating her... his feet trembled as the bullet ripped through his shoulder, grunting and growling he still proceeded to grasp his hands around Michael's throat, who bounced back and watched him start to fall from loss of balance... Sam still held onto Madeline, keeping her from fleeing and getting into danger; He shouted out to Madeline "Shoot him again, Maddie"

Sam practically said the words they all wanted to express, Madeline tried to gather herself together before Frank launched forwards tackling Michael who backed up against the wall...

"Madeline!"

Fi screamed before Larry grabbed her, but she put up a fight. Decking him hard in the chest and ribs. Larry struggled to contain her before striking her hard in the neck, causing her to stall backwards and gasp for air, but it didn't take her down... Nothing would shake the amazing adrenaline striving her to put Larry where he belonged... six feet under.

Maddie shook, trying to gather herself and pull the trigger, but the struggle of Frank and Michael startled her. She was too scared she'd shoot Michael instead. Scared of missing Frank and striking Michael, she didn't want to risk it..

Michael swung harder at Frank, getting him every time, succeeding in the hard punches, cutting his skin, making him bleed from the impact and force of his clenched fists. Revenge...

For all the years of suffering, the pain he and Nate endured throughout.

Frank couldn't believe the pressure and strength behind each attack; astound at his son's pure determination and dedication to himself and his family, pay-back is a bitch.

Words didn't need to be spoken, his eyes filled with so much wrath towards him, his strikes so powerful. Pure hatred thrived his adrenaline, it wasn't just Frank either... Larry, who started this whole ordeal had to be dealt with before he caused any more harm to any of them.

Michael's mind spun, he could feel his blood boil and blister inside, his mind travelling at a million miles per second, he could barely contain a single thought. His tunnel vision deflecting him; causing him to miss the incoming attack...

Frank had punched him hard in the stomach, but before he could gloat. Michael struck him extremely hard in the face, piercing his skin again, splitting and causing it to bleed out.. once he got started, he didn't stop. Frank tried to grab a hold of Michael's incoming attacks, but his vision started to blur. Michael's eyes glanced over to Fi, widening instantly as he saw Larry strike at her... without a single thought, a single blink of an eye. Michael bounced and launched towards her, screaming out her name in the process, blocking Larry's vicious incoming attack...

Michael pushed her back, hard. Aggressively to get her as far away from Larry as possible.. falling hard to the floor, Fi hit it with a growl as she was angered Michael had done what he did, she wanted to have a punch at the man.

With that; Madeline shot at Frank one last time, striking him in the chest as he flung to reach for Michael's legs as he was lowered to the ground by the subtle beating...

Frank fell to his knees, falling forwards onto his stomach. Her breathed heavily, his eyes wide open staring at the women he loved, who put the two bullets in him... killing him, he could see the determination and anger striving her to do what she did; protecting her son. It's something she never did so many years ago... but she finally did it, she protected him... She wished she'd have done things differently back then, but she did it now... Embracing the darkness; he closed his eyes, he had done his work, his job... he had enough and was defeated, there was no going back now. Fading, he let himself go with the memories and thoughts of her, who killed him.

Madeline's hands shook violently, she couldn't believe her own eyes...

dropping the gun, her fingers spreading out and trembling, letting it slip from her palms... she controlled her breathing as much as she could; in her mind, she had just murdered someone...but she soon realised she helped her son, protected him.. with that, she still shook violently, scared and in dire shock. The weaponry clashed to the floor with a slight thud. Madeline stared at Frank's limp body until the stomach turning scream from Michael shook her further, her eyes shot up to see. Michael gasped loudly, a loud groan of agony that caught Fi, Sam and Maddie's attention, instantly..

the haste of pain struck him hard, rushing and striking him instantly... Madeline, Fi and Sam couldn't see what was going on... Michael stood still, his right arm around Larry, his hands clenched onto Larry's shirt, his eyes wide open in shock...Michael soon started to gasp for air, straining to catch whatever air he could.. Larry turned to see Sam start for the abandoned gun before him, but the abrupt scream from Michael startled him, shooting back to hold Madeline back in place as she lunged forwards to reach for her son... The cries shook them, the sounds so pained and horrifying..

"I wouldn't Sam.."

Larry glared at him, twisting his right arm to the right, writhing the blade that dug deep into Michael's chest and ribs. The large 5.5 inch blade cut deep, so deep it struck his left lung, the turn and twist splitting and ripping at his lung, collapsing it.

"Sorry, Kid"

Larry turned to face Michael, whispering into his ear. As he twisted the blade, Michael's body shook as he shrieked in agony, his knees collapsing instantly from the impact and pressure. Larry kept him upright, making him stand, forcing him. Michael clanged onto Larry's shirt, the strain was too much... gritting his teeth, trying desperately to trap his cries, his eyes started to water... tears of agony conflicted against him...

Blood saturated his chest and abdomen, drenching his body and Larry's hand. The dark crimson liquid warm and spilling out from the deadly wound. The substance trailing and spilling to the floor below..

Pulling away, forcing the knife out, causing even more damage to him... Michael dropped to his knees instantly, grabbing his chest, he gasped for air before falling flat to his chest. The pressure and excruciation was more than he could handle.

As soon as Larry stepped back from Michael, A single shot is fired... The sound startling Madeline and Fi, their eyes narrowed Larry as the bullet surged between his eyes, Sam had done the one shot he had been waiting to do ever since he had met the psychopath. Larry's eyes stayed wide open, his body trembled and dropped instantly as the bullet ripped through his skull. Sam exhaled loudly and slowly after his successful head-shot, he had held his breath the whole time...But he instantly fell to the ground and crawled fast to assist Michael, turning to see Madeline her eyes wide and glued to her son on the floor, her eyes filled with thick tears of distress. Looking to Fi, who still held her position on the ground where Michael had pushed her to, her eyes stuck on the blood trail and puddle... her body shook. All she could hear were the sickening cries as Larry attacked him...

"Mike!"

Sam cried out to him, his hands on his neck checking for vital signs before the door is clashed open, loudly... The orders and screams of The Special Weapons and Tactics; S.W.A.T Squad scorches through the room, yelling and demanding Sam, Fi and Madeline show their hands and surrender.

Shining their torches at each one of them, assessing and observing them.

"stay down!"

The soldier's shouted and shoved their semi-automatic in their faces, taking a good look around, kicking at the three dead body's. As one of them approached Michael, kicking him slightly in the leg.. Sam reacted..  
>"He's severely injured, and he needs medical attention... now!"<p>

Sam quickly shouted without a single breath. As quick as he could, not wasting any time.. he demanded Michael get medical help. Instantly.

"The Hostiles are dead"

Sam added before taking his gaze back to Michael, pulling his hands down he tried to assist Michael... Trying his best to keep his emotions at bay.

"We need a Medic in here"

One of the soldier's shouted out to the door, as others screamed that the surroundings were clear of any hostiles.

"What's his name?"

The Medic rushed in, instantly beside Michael as Sam tried to maintain and stop the bleeding. Sam's hand shook; his mind set on Michael's breathing and wound. He couldn't contain himself, he struggled to keep his emotions deep inside, quickly wiping his face, hiding the tears that fell from his strained eyes. The Medic asked again, closely watching Sam for a moment... he could see he was clearly traumatised. A quick glance around; he observed Madeline and Fi, shocked and frozen from the attack...

"Michael"

Sam finally spoke, sitting back. Burying his face within his hands, trying to fade away...

Closing his eyes; hating and wanting the situation and images of the event to fade away, but they kept haunting him, taunting and screaming at him. His eyes closed; he felt safe for a moment before reality kicked in again, hearing a soldier ask Fi countless times for her name but she remained silent...

"Fiona"

Sam gave the man a response, speaking for Fi. Her eyes frozen as she stared at Michael laying so lifeless and still before her, all she could think about was his hand on her chest, roughly and quickly pushing her back, his voice as he screamed out to her.. Saying her name... Tears fell down her small delicate face, her lips shaking... The agonising cry that escaped his lips, torturing her. She shut down, her heart beating faster and faster, panic and distress colliding with her...

The soldier aiding Fi looked back at Sam then looked to Fi, removing his mask, revealing a concerned face, her eyes still stuck on Michael...

"Fiona, are you alright?"

She stayed focused on Michael; the team now working on him. One of them on the phone, announcing the burst and asking for an ambulance. Everything had happened too quick; too fast..

Fiona's mind and eyes narrowed on Madeline who started screaming for Michael; pushing and pulling away from Sam as he instantly jumped up and caught her, pulling her away, as far as he could from Michael. He knew of the trauma and condition, he tried his best to keep it from himself let alone Michael's mother. He'd seen this sort of injuries before, the strain and effect it had on the victim... He knew what It was, he couldn't have Madeline seeing close up, it would literally kill her...

"Maddie!"

Sam restrained her as they started to place him on the incoming gurney. Another Medic tried to restrain her as well; wanting to overlook and make sure she was unharmed. Sam tried his best to distract Madeline, but he couldn't even distract himself; how was it possible to keep Michael's distraught mother back... All he could do was try to breathe, he couldn't control the fright that tried to conflict it's way to the surface. Holding in all the strain and pain he hid deep within; he knew he had to keep it in, he had to make sure Madeline and Fi didn't see just how injured Michael was...

"we needed to get him to the hospital... ten minutes ago"

One of the medics growled at a paramedic who just stared at him for a moment before taking a glimpse at Michael; unconscious from loss of blood.

"He's not breathing"

Another instantly announced. Raising his voice. Sam closed his eyes, shit... he forgot they could hear their demands as they called out instantly as they found signs of failure in the lungs. Madeline reacted fast..

'what is happening to my son!"

She screamed louder than they had ever heard her, her tone so out of sync and broken, she barely handled the sentence. She sobbed harder as there was no movements from Michael at all. Breaking free from Sam's tight grip, ripping his arms from her quickly and affectively, she

reached for Michael, her hands holding onto Michael's face, her head rested against his... praying and hoping he'd wake...

Fi started to move, shifting herself from her position. Finally moving towards Michael. Her eyes never leaving his face as they started to wheel him out from the room, quickly...

Sam held Madeline back, grabbing her arms and pushing her towards him, somewhat embracing her tightly from behind, comforting her as much as he could without his mind exploding from complete agony and ruefulness.

Sam's gaze caught Fi, standing beside him... frozen and in a daze. Lost inside herself; trapped with too much haunting her. She still couldn't get those terrifying visions of Michael throwing himself to shield her from Larry vicious attack... his face, filled with so much determination and devotion towards her...She saw the love, the struggle... she was forced back so quickly, so suddenly... she had no idea what was about to happen...

Apart of her blamed herself; she should have stayed with him, had his back... But she felt she needed to pay Larry some "respect" for throwing this reign of chaos upon them. For forcing Michael to assassinate someone, forcing him to do his dirty work; placing his loved ones in harms way.. She wanted to be responsible for his demise. Her hands shook, she knew what was happening, denying it... swimming in her own denial..She wasn't going to let go, never. He was her Saviour...

Fi stood there frozen and lost in her thoughts, tackling with reality and her dreams.. Her hopes and troubles deceiving her, she was too lost. Unable to take what was happening, the screams of Madeline beside her, Sam trying so hard to restrain her... She knew that Sam knew what was happening, none of them wanted to think or believe it...It was a dream, She could only wish it was.. but the blood she stood near was too real. The shove that saved her life...

Michael was rushed out the door, a medic came in and narrowed his tired eyes upon Madeline, he assumed that she was Michael's Mother after her screeching demand of knowing the unknown...

"I'm sorry..."

Sincerely apologetic, he lowered his head and stood back. Clearing his throat, did he need to say anything more? The sheer pained look upon his face, he knew they'd have grasped the drift he was getting at... he hated to deliver such news, but it was his job, no strings attached.

Slowly making his way back out the door...

The words shook her, her knees gave way. Dropping instantly she could barely breathe...Madeline broke down, clenching her fists.. she was filled with too much anger and regret, so much pain she couldn't handle the pressure... the words sank in too hard, hitting her far too hard. She felt her body heating up from the insane amount of strain put upon her, her body shook. Don't let it be... My son, my Michael...it wasn't long until she fainted from exhaustion and disbelief...

Sam's grasp loosened on Madeline as soon as the words escaped the man's mouth, he stared at him... He couldn't believe his own ears, his own eyes... instantly, he doubted himself and knew he could have done more to help, questioning himself; he started to hesitate and attack himself mentally, he swore he could have helped... But he didn't, he made sure Madeline was not exposed to such a traumatic sight... Denying what had happened, he kept himself standing tall, not believing it... Sam stormed out of the room, rushing out to make sure and verify that it was in fact true. Leaving Fi staring into the distance... Her heart stopped, why should it bother beating if the only reason it lived was for him; the only reason it'd respond was when she'd see, hear and touch him. She felt numb, everything seemed blurry, faded and distorted... Why, Why did he have to be so noble, he knew of the incoming weapon... Why did he have to sacrifice himself, to save herself... She couldn't wrap her mind around it, let alone anything any more... her world was just broken into pieces. Shattered and defeated. She had no world...

She began to wonder if it was all true; the man was very vague... Could he just be apologising for the situation they were in? She began to remember the look that sat upon his face, so sorry and a hint of pity towards them...

Her head snapped up as Sam walked back into the room, his eyes shrink wrapped in thick tears, holding his breath. His lips quivering, hands tucked into a tight fist, he tried to fight it.. His body shook, he couldn't bare it, barely able to walk.. he could see the utter dead look in Fi's eyes... she was destroyed..

"Fi..."

He croaked..Looking straight into her ruin eyes, his hands gently placed upon her shoulders...

"Don't...Say... it"

Fi gasped before hitting Sam in the chest, hard. Crying and sobbing, she no longer could control of herself; she shook uncontrollably...

burying her face into Sam's chest, who wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her.. He tried his best to contain himself; but it was too much for any of them. Their minds shooting straight to Michael; asking themselves why? Closing his eyes, Sam dropped to his knees, dragging Fi down with him... They were in disbelief, but they had to come to terms with it...

"you're a moron, Michael" Fi told herself; trying to take her anger out on him; who took his own life to save her own. A sacrifice that didn't need to be met. A promise he kept. She hated him even more... leaving her alone in this world, Gone... Fi couldn't gather herself any more, she couldn't think of any reason to live, to stay strong... Nothing was real any more, He kept her alive...She loved him too much; more than he could ever imagine; yet she never told him, it only killed her even more knowing she didn't let him know, she could only think of his last words... Her name...

Falling into Darkness; Michael's last thoughts were of her...

….The End...

_**Author's Note:**_

…_.. -**hides**- …. you all hate me... I don't expect any feedback for this, I am Sorry, I really am! This was a short story in the beginning guys, I failed to mention that... I hope you all …. "enjoy" this … I'll be going back to "Carry Me" Now, hopefully I'll see you all there :D... NO, Carry Me does NOT end like this, I promise. Please; let me know how you "liked" this and what you thought etc! Finally a completed fic besides "Am I Living or Dead"_

_Reviews keep me going guys! Even with a finished piece!_

_Thank you everyone! You're all so damn amazing!_


End file.
